


Welcome to the Team

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Aurors100 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for aurors100's “First Day at Work” challenge in 2005.





	Welcome to the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aurors100's “First Day at Work” challenge in 2005.

Frank and Alice Longbottom nervously entered the Ministry’s lift and began to descend.

“Are you sure that both of us –"

“Frank Longbottom! I have not spent all that time training –“

“It’s just...Mother –“

“Your Mother!” Alice took a deep breath. “Your Mother means well but I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t try to stop Him.”

“God I love you,” Frank murmured before pulling his unresisting wife into a passionate embrace.

Neither of them noticed the lift doors open until the whistles of their new colleagues made them break apart, red-faced. At least they weren’t nervous any more.


End file.
